User talk:GouchnoxWiki
Level generation content I found two links that I thought may be helpful in your edits to the Leap Day article about level generation. "Level generation is based on a seed created using the days date. It generates levels using that and a bunch of level chunks and rules." http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=3842620&postcount=25 700-800 hand-crafted level chunks. http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=3843301&postcount=65 -- 17:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Make stills not GIFs If it helps, you don't need to make GIFs for all the sprites, particularly those with subtle idle animations. Quite frankly it'll be a lot more distracting when such images are presented on the navigation template, and I think too much jitteriness in a GIF would be more irritating for navigation. 09:55, May 21, 2016 (UTC) AGF I dunno man, for the most part I wanted to let your comments in edit summaries slide by, since most of them do seem generalised. But telling users (even indirectly) to flat out stop editing because they don't know how to do something is really rude. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_(Leap_Day)?diff=192472&oldid=192471 Like, you even took Megaphantaze's edit to be directed at you, when it could have also been a comment about the article in general itself. So I guess it goes both ways. I get it though; editing lots of pages and having other users edit atop your edits and maybe not being as experienced as yourself gets kinda frustrating. I myself have been guilty of making snide comments in edit summaries, even calling NOBODY's writing poor. (*cringe to me*) But most users here aren't making edits to make you frustrated; if anything, many of them have the same goal as you to build up the wiki. If someone accidentally breaks a code while editing a table, consider pointing them to resources where they can learn how table code works, or even just fix it yourself without being all "don't edit this table I know what I'm doing". Even users like NOBODY started out not knowing anything (and showing it quite prominently in early articles he edited), but of course he eventually learned and is quite knowledgeable in what he does. No one told him to stop editing just because he didn't know (as far as I recall anyway). It's better to assume good faith and...just kind of accept that a wiki can be edited by anyone. :P 18:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Theory Kid say (Thing I sometimes like to start sentence) I was counting what those prizes in Leap Day could be. First I counted that there's 11 poses (1 for each). When I got second pose, I gone into result, that there's gonna be three poses for each character. I only wanted you to be sure about it, so you won't delete my edit like last time. About the pictures, I will look after the idea to make your job faster, because I get the prizes faster. -- 06:27, July 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: gif upload not working I tried searching on Community Central via the search engine and both support forums and didn't find anything regarding changes to uploading GIFs. I also don't recall any of the Wikia staff technical updates mentioning anything that would affect uploading GIFs. -- 00:21, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :What exactly does the error message say? What are the sizes of the GIFs, both in resolution and how much storage space they take? Could you upload one of the problem images to another site and link it here to have someone else try and upload them? 07:04, September 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Separate page for all Test Subject glitches You can split something into a separate page if it is reasonable for it to be on a separate page. If you aren't sure, you can ask on the article talk page whether the article should be split and then go to the Nitrome Wiki Discord channel and there in the #community-discussion section ask that you want people to reply to your message and then mention the names of AustinCarter4Ever, Random-storykeeper, Anonymoustyd, Megaphantaze, and Ashbob5000 (which you can do by posting "@AC4E | AustinCarter4Ever#2711 @Random-storykeeper#8810 @wetfruit#5517 @Phantaze#8926 @AshBob5000#8340"). -- 01:29, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey Gouchnox. Thanks for your suggestions and edits regarding the changes i made to toxic 2. Anyways, i only added and changed a few things, there are even more glitches to add (Out of bounds is one of them), so if you could give more suggestions when i get around to adding those, that would be great. That would be much appreciated. Thanks.